Lunar Winter Embrace
by Shadow Vampire97
Summary: Meet Yuki Izayoi. This Vocaloid was created mainly as a video game synthesizer. After his "birth" on November 16, and his becoming human on Dec. 1, he is introduced to the other Vocaloids, but his eyes are set on one, Miku, but someone else has also took a liking to Yuki. MikuXOCXHaku. Christmas/New Years fic. Expect all kinds of songs, mostly from Sonic the Hedgehog series.
1. Dec1-Snow's Beginning

I'm sure there are some Christmas stories already in the Vocaloid category, so why not add another? Read on and see what you think.

* * *

Lunar Winter Embrace

December 1: Snow's Beginning

-November 16-

"There, it's finished. This new Vocaloid can sing the lyrics to any video game theme song and, of course, the recent hits from America and the animes with any masculine tone. His hobby had also turned to playing any Christmas musical pieces by the orchestras, namely the Trans-Siberian Orchestra," the creator sighs, "the orchestra pieces performed all through a multi-function music keyboard for his personal use. I know the other Vocaloids are capable of using their voices for the other music, but this Vocaloid is an official video game synthesizer."

"Is there a name for him?"

"I was thinking of Yuki Izayoi."

Others agreed happily. His creator had finished the touches of "Yuki" today, the sixteenth of November, at nighttime. So the last name Izayoi-The sixteenth night of an old lunar month- had fit perfectly, except for the fact that it's no longer the old lunar calendar. the first name, Yuki, had meant "snow." This had worked because the new Vocaloid had worn all snow white clothing. White pants, white long sleeve shirt, and white trench coat. The only other color present is the cyan color of his hair, eyes and certain outlines on his outfit.

"Alrighty then. It's settled. Let's start the conversion process and get him to the other Vocaloids."

Crypton Future Media had worked with some of the greatest scientists and were able to make a data converter, where the info of that object will be 100% reality. One of the Vocaloids had volunteered and he became a full fledged human. Soon the others had wanted the same and then all were human. Certain Vocaloids' time to convert had varied. Thus, Yuki took about seventeen days to be completely human.

-December 1-

Megurine Luka had been called in by Yuki's creator to meet her and speak of the new Vocaloid. Once reaching Yuki, Luka clicks a few buttons and she speaks at the console.

"Are you awake?"

Yuki reveals his cyan eyes to the pink haired woman, resulting in a smile from her, "_Hai_. I'm awaiting further instruction."

"I'm glad. Come on out, and welcome yourself into the human world."

Yuki starts to move and stretch before opening his capsule-like chamber. His lightly tanned skin had stood out from the clothing he had worn. As expected, he wore all snow white clothes. He straightens out his trench coat before meeting with his creator and Luka. He was soon given the first question from her.

"What's your name? Or have you not been given one."

"I was labelled…Yuki…Izayoi…" He answers softly. Luka didn't understand.

"'Snow?' And the 'sixteenth lunar night?' What works with that?"

"My clothes are that of the white color of snow. I was born on the sixteenth of November at eight P.M. I hope that answers any questions."

Luka smiles. Yuki's so gentle, she thought, "Now I understand your name, _arigato_. My name is Megurine Luka. Nice to meet you."

"Onee-san?" Yuki had presumed. In his memory, he was given names and their status to him, Luka being one of his older sisters.

"_Hai_, that's right. I guess I would be your older sister."

"I'm glad to have met you first," He shows a small smile. He had displayed himself as more reserved than sociable. Luka had seen his cyan color was close to the teal color of another. She turns to Yuki's creator.

"_Arigato gozaimasu_. May I take him?"

"Of course," she smiles, "He's still technically a newborn, so tend to him carefully."

Luka nods and turns to Yuki, holding out a hand, "Come on, Yuki. Let's go to your new home. I know you'll like it there."

"_Hai, _Onee-san," Yuki had followed Luka out the door. There were times where he had wandered off here and there, only to be led by Luka again in the right direction. He was curious as it is, making it very difficult to keep track of him. Besides the stop for lunch, it had took them until the early evening to get Yuki home. Twins had greeted by trying to topple Luka over, even though they fail every time.

"Careful, you two. We have our newest brother over here," Luka saw Yuki was startled. Both twins sigh in unison.

"Oh yeah! We were told about you!" The female twin was excited. She never wanted to wait to meet him, "Kagamine Rin! Nice to meet you!"

"I'm her twin, Kagamine Len, it's a pleasure," The male twin proceeds to shake Yuki's hand, "I was told you were born on November 16, is that right?"

"Hai, November the 16th at eight P.M.," Yuki then had his eyes closed, somewhere in deep thought. His knowledge had indicated they were younger than him, despite them being created before him, "The pleasure is mine, Nii-san, Nee-san."

"Now, what's your name?" Rin had closed in on Yuki, eye to eye. She was so close to his face that he backed up with a flushed face.

"Yuki…Izayoi…"

"That sounds beautiful," Rin replied in delight. Yuki looks away, as she gave him the thought of her as kawaii. Len had left for a brief moment and came back with two young men and another young woman who looked the same age as Luka. They were introduced as Kaito, in blue, Gakupo Kamui, in purple, and Meiko, in red.

"Kaito-nii, Kamu-nii, Meiko-nee…"

Kaito rubs Yuki's head, "Right. As one of our welcome gifts, have some ice cream."

Yuki receives a Drumstick branded chocolate cone, but he didn't understand, "_Arigato gozaimasu_, but ice cream…on a cold day like this?" This had made Kaito slowly shake his head. He knew ice cream on a cold day didn't make that much sense, but figured Yuki was different than that. Afraid not. Kamui sighs and switches Yuki's ice cream with a mug of hot cocoa.

"Too bad Miku isn't here right now. She would've been overjoyed."

"Mi…ku?"

Luka nods, "She was created before all of us. Now that we got a good look at you, she might get along with you pretty well."

"_Demo, _where is…Miku?" Yuki had felt Luka has known Miku the longest.

"She's wandering around in search of you. We tried to tell her to stay and wait, but just couldn't handle her own excitement. Not only that, she doesn't know what you look like. My best bet is to go to the shop a couple blocks down at the little park area. Your creator has left some money in a wallet, right?"

"_Hai… Naze?_" Well, would you look at that. A cyan colored wallet.

"Here's some extra money. You can't just wear those same clothes all the time, except for the trench coat. Lastly, here's a cell phone. That's so you can keep contact with us. All our numbers are in there, so you need not worry about inputting them yourself." Luka smiles and moves from the door. Yuki nods and starts, but stops immediately.

"What if I run into this Miku?"

"Oh yeah. It would help if I gave a description, wouldn't it. Miku has teal hair, in long twintails, and eyes are also teal. She should be wearing a blue long sleeve shirt, and a short sleeve trench coat that's not as white as yours. I don't remember if she had a scarf on or not."

"_Arigato gozaimasu_. I…guess I'll see you later."

Yuki had went to the superstore Luka mentioned and bought some clothes. They were all in either white as snow or cyan, not surprising. His view of the night sky was beautiful even while the street lights had blocked out some of the stars' lights and constellations. The teal color Luka had mentioned has caught his attention with irresistible force. The color had came from the girl's long hair in twintails. Her short sleeved jacket covering most of her blue shirt but the long sleeves. The last to complete her outfit was her scarf. According to Luka, and what Yuki had seen, they had matched each other. There was one last way to find out.

"Um…excuse me…" Yuki had approached the girl slowly while speaking. She turns hands clasped and over her heart. Her eyes met his and she smiles.

"Good evening. How are you?"

"I'm fine… Are you…waiting for someone?"

The girl's answer was an optimistic one, "_Hai_. I was told there was a new Vocaloid among us. He was born in November, but his conversion process took time until today. I kinda went off on my own without knowledge of what he looks like or his name. I was trying to search for him, finding little leads. Though I did hear he's a bit reserved like you. I know he's out there somewhere."

She's so cheerful, Yuki thought. He blushes a bit, "I…think I'm the one you're searching for…"

The girl had checked her phone due to a message tone. She brightened up quickly, "Wow, right in front of me! How silly I must feel. Well, I'm glad you're here! I'm Hatsune Miku, what's your name?"

"Yuki…Izayoi… I personally say it as the '16th night of snow,'" Yuki sighs in relief. He had found Miku. In his eyes, not even Luka could match her beauty, "So you're Miku-nee…"

"Oh, you don't have to do the _'nee-san'_ thing for me." Miku giggles.

"Are you sure? Don't the others use it?"

"Yeah, but you're special," She had held out a hand to him, smiling. It was obvious that she wanted Yuki to take it, "There's something about you that I see, but can't put my finger on."

Yuki nods in response and takes Miku's hand. He was lead to a nearby restaurant of her choosing as a little celebration for his arrival. The warmth in Yuki's heart had grown as he spent the night with her. Thus, the countdown to the twenty-fifth day had begun.

* * *

This is the end of chapter 1. I have written other chapters before the month began so I can update quickly. The other chapters will be added based on the day of that chapter. Lastly, the story will have New Years as its ending section, slight spoiler warning. Anyway, Review and tell me how I did.


	2. Dec2-Demonstration

If you hadn't already read in the summary, expect a lot of Sonic the Hedgehog songs. Just a fair warning to those who don't like Sonic.

* * *

December 2-Demonstration

Yuki thought it was coincidence that his room was next to Miku's. It was bad enough that he barely spoke during their dinner, but as long she was happy, then he had nothing to worry about.

"Finally, Yuki-chan!" Rin was the first to greet him once he came from his room. This had startled Yuki and soon went into deeper surprise, as Meiko, Gakupo, Kaito, and Luka were up as well. The pink sister smiled.

"_Ohayo_, Yuki. How was your sleep?"

"_Ohayo, _Nee-san. I slept well," Yuki had soon felt a strong scent from the kitchen tugging at his nose. The scent had made his mouth water, he might have flooded the room the way he was going, "What's cooking? It's making hungry…"

Kaito chuckles, obviously amused, "What happened to the shy Yuki from yesterday? Is he still in there?" The cyan Vocaloid shakes his head as a sign of recollection.

"Well, you guys are family, right? I won't a have hard time getting along with you guys. Now, back to my first question. What's cooking?"

"_Omuraisu_. If you want to come see, you'll notice a separate batch. Miku likes hers with leeks every time I cook it. Speak of the devil…" Luka looks over behind Yuki, which the teal haired girl was sneaking behind him. Once Miku had made her move, Yuki had jumped almost ten feet, causing everyone to almost die laughing. Miku wasn't letting him go either.

"M-M-Miku?" Yuki had stuttered. No one had ever seen someone flush the deepest red before. He turns to see Miku in the same garments as last night. Either she had passed out once she reached the bedroom, or she had washed and dried clothes while everyone was sleeping.

Luka had noticed the lack of _-san_ from when he spoke Miku's name, "Just 'Miku,' huh, Yuki? What happened last night?" She was curious with a bit of a sarcastic tone. She knew they just went to dinner, but decided to play a bit, while finishing the breakfast product.

Miku had answered in a joyful tone, "I had asked him to not use the honorifics. There was a tiny conversation over our dinner and we enjoyed ourselves," Miku was really happy to say those words, even if Yuki had talked little. She continues, turning to the cyan haired boy, "Yuki, could you go with me to the park area again? Please?"

"_H-Hai,_ whatever makes you happy," Yuki's answer had made her smile.

Len had given off a mischievous grin at Yuki, seeming to understand what's going on between him and Miku, "Well, Yuki, you're off to a good start."

"I-It's not like that! I only had dinner with Miku as celebration of my arrival…"

"And now you'll enjoy my little tour! Come on, Yuki, let's go!" Miku had tugged on his shirt. It was a good thing Yuki had changed his clothes before leaving his room. Sighing, he proceeds to carry his breakfast. Miku then started questioning, "So, what were you gonna do as a human Vocaloid if Luka-nee hadn't picked you up?"

"I…wouldn't know. Wander, I guess," Yuki takes another bite.

"Here, try this," Miku holds out a bite of her meal, which Yuki takes into his mouth, "Are you a normal synthesizer like the rest of us?"

"No, not really…"

"_Nani? _Then what are you?"

"I was created to be an official video game voice synthesizer for certain tracks with lyrics. Of course I can sing other songs like you guys can, but my data banks are used as an optional voice substitute for other consoles."

"Cool! Can you show me?"

"I guess," But where, he thought. Nah, it wouldn't have mattered where, his voice will sound the same. He starts singing. Only hardcore fans would know the lyrics are from the Sonic Adventure 2 track, Escape From the City, with the Sonic Generations remix of Act 1.

_Rolling around at the speed of sound,_

_Got places to go, gotta follow my rainbow._

_Can't stick around, have to keep moving on,_

_Guess what lies ahead only one way to find out._

_Must keep on moving ahead,_

_No time for guessing, follow my plan instead._

_Trusting in what you can't see,_

_Take my lead, I'll set you free._

A crowd had gathered around Yuki and Miku, wanting to hear more. Miku was most delighted to hear his voice, which a warmth had gathered inside her that she could ever find from the others. She had a feeling that she was the only one who should hear his voice. Yuki's voice was so soft, so gentle. Could his lips-no! Miku thought and shakes her head, I don't want those kinds of thoughts!

"_Doshita no?"_ Yuki had asked her. His gentle tone had carried on even after the song. Miku had blushed a bit.

"Nothing! Nothing…" Miku takes a deep breath as the crowd died down so they could slip away. The whole day, the two were almost followed everywhere by other people. This had left Yuki and Miku exhausted once they had gotten home. Thank goodness Luka had waited for them to get home. She chuckles as they were gasping for hair.

"Paparazzi again?"

"You can say that," Miku answered, "A crowd gathered around us as I had requested Yuki singing…"

"Oh? Yuki, dinner's in the oven," Luka had looked to him. Yuki had left the girls alone as he ate his meal in the dining room. With that, Luka had took the opportunity, "How did Yuki sound?"

"They had heard Yuki's voice. It was a gentle, soft, moving voice… I could listen for hours on end."

"Something radiating inside you?"

"_N-Nani? _No! At least…I don't think so…"

"Your face is honest, you're blushing hardcore, Miku. You've only known him for two days, and you're already starting to like him. I'm a little green with envy."

"Y-You like him, too?"

Luka had checked on Yuki and then whispers to Miku, "I have some interest, but not enough like yours. I can't possibly feel for him like that. At least not yet."

"I've never seen you so mischievous, Luka-nee."

"I thought you'd notice by now. I think he's more into you than anyone else, as I've seen."

As the two girls continued, Yuki had finished his meal and went to his room, passing out shortly afterwards. A smile crosses his face as a dream of him and Miku had played in his head.

* * *

End of day 2. see you next update.


	3. Dec4-Real Shopping

Christmas for everyone! Enjoy chapter 3!

* * *

December 4-Real Shopping

Yuki was asleep for a whole day due to his exhaustion on the second day. He had opened his eyes and couldn't believe them.

"Thank goodness," Was what came from her voice.

"M-Miku?" Yuki had flushed red instantly and rose his head from Miku's lap. His reaction had made Miku giggle.

"_Ohayo,_ Yuki."

"_O-Ohayo…"_ What happened yesterday?

"I was afraid you wouldn't wake up. Are you okay?"

"_Hai, Arigato,"_ Yuki was glad she cared, "Did anything happen while I was oversleeping yesterday?"

"Except Rin and Len trying to bring mischief upon you, and completely failing because of Luka, you're fine. Now that you've awakened, I need your help today."

"Sure, anything for you… Wait, what is it?"

"We have only a few weeks from Christmas, and I would like for you to accompany me while I try to get as much shopping done as possible…" She had tapped her two index fingers together in a bit of nervousness.

"Wasn't that what we were supposed to do two days ago? And I thought you would've done it yesterday."

Miku then laughs nervously, "I kinda got sidetracked the other days. _Gommenasai_."

"Anyway. How will we go about this?"

"For everyone I know, it should last until about 11:30, more or less."

"Two hours? Really…" Yuki sighs.

"There many other Vocaloids near us in other housing. Since we all know each other, that means I need two hours or so," Miku frowns, "Do you…not want to go with me?"

Yuki nods and returns to his cereal. The face Miku had made prevented Yuki from saying he didn't want to go, even if he didn't want to. Coming to mind, he thought, I guess I gotta do my own Christmas shopping. That will come later. Both of them soon leave once Luka had woken up.

Crowds of people had flooded the streets. They must have had the same idea as Miku did. She frowns, "This is obviously a problem. What to do now… Oh yeah! Come on, Yuki! This way!"

"_Hai,_" Yuki had weaved through the crowd while following Miku to a train station. Still new, he was unsure of where to go, so following his Vocaloid sister was the best way to go anywhere. The train had reached Shibuya had Miku spend her first hour within the shops for the girl gifts. All the while, on the train rides, Yuki had brought a gray PSP with a relatively old game, Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep. He found Utada Hikaru's Simple and Clean, remix or not, to be quite catching. He was so into the song he waited for the title screen to fade out and let the intro play the song again so he could follow.

_You're giving me_

_Too many things, lately_

_You're all I need_

_You smiled at me and said_

Miku had heard him throughout the intro. Yuki was oblivious to everyone around him, still singing. The crowds were talking about him and it spread throughout the train.

_Hold me, whatever lies beyond this morning_

_Is a little later on_

_Regardless of warnings, the future doesn't scare me at all_

_Nothing's like before_

Everyone was in shock and awe, some even taking pictures and videos of Yuki. A reporter had wrote down, True Colors: Video Game Vocaloid Debut as the next headline. Yuki himself had taken a deep breath. It was just an intro to Kingdom Hearts for crying out loud! He turns to Miku, who was just sitting there, blushing.

"M-M-Miku? Y-You w-were listening?" Yuki flustered.

"You were in your own world while singing…"

"Oh… G-Gomennasai, Miku…"

"Seems it can't be helped. We're here, Akihabara. All things electronic and devoted to anime and manga."

"Anime and manga? Do they have anything of you and the others?"

"TONS of stuff on every Vocaloid, except you due to you being born not too long ago. There's a lot of other stuff here, it's so crowded everyday. There's a series that Luka-nee likes with a bunch of other fans," Miku skips along through the marketing area. Yuki almost got left behind, "Come, you're being slow."

"Miku."

"Hm?" Miku stops. Yuki had found a whole area full of Kingdom Hearts related merchandise. He didn't bring his wallet, sadly. There was one thing that stood out to him. The star-shaped good luck charm. The Wayfinder, stained glass woven by brown stitches in the figure of a star. There were blue, green, and and orange-ish brownish colors. He liked the blue one the best. Yuki's expression on his face showed that he wanted the Wayfinder. Miku smiles and got a wonderful idea. Realizing her hour is still going, she drags Yuki while searching for the other Christmas gifts for the guys. That part was easy, getting out was the problem. Weaving and weaving through the crowd and both Vocaloids made it on the train with split-second timing. All that was left was Yuki sleeping, head on Miku's shoulder. Sighing, she takes Yuki's idea and naps as well.

They were the only two people left on the train as the destination was reached. Miku wakes Yuki up and they head home.

Luka had waited for them, as usual, to get home. Yuki was still tired and Miku was stretching herself out. The pink Vocaloid smiled at Miku while Yuki went to his room to take a nap, "How was your shopping?"

Miku whispered "It was great! Yuki got himself discovered, I got all that I needed. There was this one thing that he found. Tomorrow, I'm going back to get it for his present."

"Whatever it is, it would be memorable for him, especially coming from you," Luka smiles again, "You might bring more of his affection towards you."

"Hey! Don't say that!" Miku pouts, "I'm not going there yet…"

"Better start before someone else gets to him first."

"Alright! Stop! I get it! You know I like him, just don't torment me."

"I don't see how I was tormenting you, but okay."

Yuki passed out again, ignoring all conversations.

-End of December 4-


	4. Dec7-Reassurance

Time for someone else to make her way into Yuki's life!

* * *

December 7-Reassurance

Yuki was set to go off into the world on his own today, but it would be a little difficult not only because of not having Miku or anyone else as a guide, but the fans themselves. Ever since three days ago, on Miku's shopping errand, the whole world was informed of Yuki's existence and the Internet was spamming about him. Some Vocaloid fans even drew fan art of him alone. Romantic art, adventurous art, then pairing him with the female synthesizers, examples like Yuki X Luka, Yuki X Rin, Yuki X Vocaloid IA, etc. It went crazy. Yuki sighs and heads off, knowing that he'll be swarmed by a ton of fans. What he noticed while trying to not show himself as he went deeper into the city, was a girl, head down at her knees, A bottle of sake right beside her. She had silver hair, a red color in her eyes whenever she had looked up. A black and purple bow had tied her hair up in a long ponytail, and her fair skin had made the perfect balance.

"Excuse me. Are you alright?" Yuki had started. The girl hadn't moved. Some kind of voice had came from her mouth, but he couldn't hear the words, "Come again?"

"I'm…fine…"

"Are you sure? I'm worried…" Yuki frowns. There must be something wrong. She wouldn't be here on the street drinking if something wasn't wrong. The girl shakes her head.

"_Hai_. I'm just programmed not only as a derivative of Hatsune Miku, but also as a Vocaloid who is depressed almost all the time."

"_Iie._ Don't say that. You can't permanently be depressed. That's just wrong," Yuki held out a hand to her, which had got her to look up at him. She had that familiar feeling that was around Miku as well. He smiles, "I'm Yuki Izayoi. Nice to meet you."

The girl was hesitant on taking the boy's hand. She was almost as tall as Luka when she had stood up, "Yowane Haku. Nice to meet you, too," She had succeeded in smiling back, which made another warm feeling inside Yuki. It seems Yuki is able to stabilize the more unstable of hearts. Proceeding the park area, Haku had still looked sorrowful, despite her beginning depression. Yuki had sang to change her mood, no longer caring if the crowd had gathered. He continued the Cash Cash remix of Escape From the City he started on December 2nd.

_Danger is lurking around every turn,_

_Trust your feelings, got to live and learn._

_I know with some luck that I'll make it through,_

_Got no other options only one thing to do._

_I don't care what lies ahead,_

_No time for guessing, follow my plan instead._

_Find the next stage, no matter what that may be,_

_Take my lead, I'll set you free._

Haku blushed madly as she hears Yuki's gentle voice. She is now another person who likes Yuki's singing. The real reason she blushed was the immediate infatuation with him, all from the kindness he showed, the way he looks and acts, almost everything about him. Wait, she thought, what if he already has someone?

"_Doshita no?_" Yuki was concerned. Haku had forgotten he was still there.

"Nothing…"

"Okay. Stay close. This train gets crowded," Yuki had thought of a place to eat, one he saw through a window while Miku was shopping. It was a fairly nice setting, nothing too fancy. He wanted to show Haku that there's nothing to be depressed about, even being born with said depression.

"Yuki!" Someone had called out. This raised Yuki's caution level a whole bunch.

"Not again!" Yuki was afraid of any new fans that might run him over. The voice that called out to him had made everyone turn to him and Haku. What had come to this? It was then the people to be revealed were Rin and Len, "Nee-san, Nii-san, why are you two here? Weren't you supposed to be home?"

"Rin here was worried, since she heard that you are on your own today for wandering off," Len spoke. People who had heard about Rin's worries were people who were strange enough to look at fan art of her and Yuki together. Their feeling of triumph was short lived due to the fact Yuki can choose anyone he liked. Len continues, "So we got Luka-nee's permission to find you and relieve Rin. Did you even bother to check your phone?"

Yuki had forgotten that his phone was set on vibrate and somehow didn't feel any message alerts. He sees two messages, one from each twin. Laughing at the awkwardness, he changes the subject back to food, "How about we all go get a meal? My treat, how's that?" That set off a load of excitement from Rin, which hugs Yuki in a tight embrace.

"Yay! Onii-chan's paying for lunch!"

"O-Onii-chan?" Haku was surprised, "You're a Vocaloid?"

"_Hai_, A video game synthesizer. Remember the recent song before the twins came? Not only that, didn't you hear me say 'Nee-san and Nii-san?'"

"Wow… Awkward…" Haku had become embarrassed to the point of not speaking at the diner over lunch. To set off more of the balance, Rin and Len were a bit boisterous once they finished their own food. Yuki sighs as the ruckus went on.

"_Arigato, Onii_-chan! See you soon!" Once the twins had left, Yuki had took a deep breath of a little relief.

"Those two are definitely a handful. _Gomennasai_, Haku."

"It's okay… Um, Yuki-san…"

"Huh? _Doshita no?_"

"I had some fun with you today, even if we didn't do much. Could we…do this again?"

"If that's what you want, then I'll give you my contact info if you want to call for any plans."

Haku had brightened up a lot. It was like Yuki was the only one to make her happy. The contact exchange was complete and they had parted ways. Yuki arriving home, he was met by Luka, as usual.

"So I was told you found Haku, but what about Miku? What if she found out?"

"_Nani?_ What do you mean?" Yuki had a feeling that he should've known the answer, which had made Luka pout in response. She had hoped Yuki wasn't a heartbreaker, despite his gentle appearance and kind nature.

"Do you not like Miku? I thought you two were going pretty well together."

"That's not true! I do like Miku! I like her a lot…_Demo,_ I don't know when I should tell her…"

"Are you sure?"

Yuki blushed at the sound of Miku's voice. It sounded as though it came from either behind Luka, or unlikely that Miku just dressed up as her. It was the former, as Miku had revealed herself to Luka's side. His blush could no longer be explained. He was at a loss for words, almost falling unconscious. What just happened here?

"W-Wait…what? W-Was I…set up?"

"It was Miku's idea to stay behind and eavesdrop. Once she and I had heard Haku was with you, she just wanted to make sure."

"And now that I'm returning your interest in me," Miku had hold of Yuki's arm, whereas he was still speechless, "We should get plans set."

"Plans?" Yuki had that uncomfortable feeling again, that he shouldn't have asked. He was also a bit anxious of the answer she'll give him.

"A date!"

-End of December 7-

* * *

This is probably not like Miku to just eavesdrop, but eh, I thought it would be a bit amusing. see you next update!


	5. Dec8-First Date

I think I made a pleasant little turn of events, don't you think? This is the only chapter where there is any violent acts, don't worry. Enjoy.

* * *

December 8- First date

Yuki smiled at Miku's excitement. She had wanted to go to this place and that. It had to be where she wanted to go, as Yuki had learned that to make a girl happy, it was to do whatever the girl wanted to do, regardless of the guy's protest. Miku had decided on their destination, but wouldn't tell where they were going. Yuki would just have to follow her. He notices his phone vibrating, a message? It was from Luka, who was standing on the other side of Miku.

[Yesterday, even if you just met Haku, I've never seen Miku so jealous and sorrowful. Make a "wrong turn" on her, neither she nor I will forgive you.]

Yuki had felt a bit scared. Who knows what Luka would do to him? Only herself and God knew. That hostile wave transferred from the phone over to Yuki. His phone rang again, but for a call. It was Haku, talk about bad timing and the worst luck, "Hello?"

"Ohayo, Yuki… It's me, Haku."

"H-Haku?" He was flustered, but pretended to be surprised.

Miku turned to Yuki with a smile on her face, but with an aura of sorrow, "Who did you say it was?"

This is bad. Yuki was in a lot of trouble now. He had forgotten that he and Haku exchange contact information, "N-Now's not a good time, Haku. Could you make it quick, please?"

"Are you…in any plans today?" Her question was like a gunshot through Yuki. He knew exactly what she was gonna ask.

"_Gomennasai, _Haku," Yuki sighed and answered in a straight voice, "I am occupied," It was like he had switched personalities. First he was all uneasy and flustered, and now he was like a man of charm and charisma. Deep inside Yuki, though, he didn't want to lie to Haku of his plans with Miku, Haku herself still being on the emotional side.

"Oh… Alright. Take care, Yuki," The call ends and the phones click off.

Miku sighs in relief. She felt as though a tear would drop, "Okay, I'm better now," Who knew Miku would be so sensitive.

"You sure?" Yuki had a charming smile on his face. Luka then remembered what his creator had said.

"_Once he spends enough time with you guys he should start to change. He's a newborn, so he is not his true self. He'll still be gentle and caring, but his methods of doing so will change, a side effect of the conversion. Just don't fall for him."_

Luka giggles, "Miku, he's in his true nature."

"Is…Is that good or bad?" Miku had stammered.

"Don't worry, Miku," Yuki answered, "I'm still me, but I won't be uneasy that often anymore."

"Okay…" Miku's sorrowful aura had changed into her flushed face. She didn't know what to say now.

Miku had left in a teal shirt and skirt, same white jacket. She had cyan hairbands to hold her twintails. Yuki was in his usual snow white clothing. People have definitely noticed them and tried to ask questions and stuff like that. Once they had reached the train, there was an air of hostility, which civilians had moved away from three guys that looked like they were in a gang. The first member, black hair and a short beard, steps forward to approach Yuki and Miku.

"This train ride will cost you extra than what you originally paid for. Give us a sufficient amount of what you have and no one will get hurt."

This was not suppose to happen on the first date. Yuki was prepared, though.

"Starting with the girl," The second member, blonde, had almost reached Miku, a perverse look in his eyes.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Yuki had blocked the blonde man's grasp. It had looked like Yuki was looking for trouble, but he was only protecting what's most important to him.

"Move, weakling, or you'll get you're pretty boy face messed up." The third member of green eyes and black hair commands in a dark tone.

"Fine," Yuki slowly moved away. Miku had thought he was selfish, tears almost forming in her eyes, but the true intention was different. Yuki was trying to prove something. The blonde man reaches for Miku once more, only to get struck to his face. This forced the other two members to move in and attack with switchblades.

"Never take someone's appearance lightly. I'm stronger than I look," Good thing Yuki had started some combat sessions with Gakupo and learned a few moves. He had dodged the two small knives easily. One thrust of the blade and Yuki had locked his arm around the brown haired man's wrist, unable for the member to remove himself. Disarming him immediately, Yuki rams him into the blonde man and incapacitating both of them. He turns to the last member.

"You're just getting lucky, kid!" The black haired man pulls a gun on Yuki, stopping him from any movement. He doesn't notice the closed switchblade in Yuki's hand, "Any last words?"

"Try to come between me and my girl again, more punishment will be at hand."

"You aren't in a position to-gah!" The last member drops the gun from the impact of the hilt Yuki had thrown. He then drops in pain from Yuki's kick to his chest area and the wind knocked out of him. Everyone cheers for Yuki's bravery while the officers take the three guys in.

Miku was worried sick. She hadn't wanted Yuki to fight, let alone the encounter of that gang, "Yuki, your arm…"

Yuki observes where Miku was looking. While he immobilized one of the gang members, the blade must have cut his upper arm, "It's nothing. Thanks to Gakupo-nii's combat lessons, those three 'men' weren't a problem."

"Yet your arm is bleeding," A handkerchief was brought out and tied around the wound to stop the trickles of blood. Miku was glad they weren't shot, "Thank you, Yuki, for protecting me."

"Anything for you. I won't allow my Teal Rose to wilt or whither away," Yuki embraces Miku. He hates to see her upset in any way.

"Teal Rose? I don't think there's such a thing yet." She was blushing. There was a feeling to what Yuki meant.

"That kind of rose is right in front of me, the only one I see anyway."

They had reached Tokyo Dome City, the desired area Miku had chose. She had went before, but not on a date, so why not Tokyo Dome City? Sure, some of the lines were extremely long, but Miku had enjoyed the little things like the tea cups. There were certain rides like the Sky Flower and the Thunder Dolphin that made her uneasy. Don't get her wrong, Miku's fine with heights, it's the open space and security around it that's the problem. They had finally reached the Thunder Dolphin itself, which passed Miku's new favorite ferris wheel, the Big O. She had tried her best to hold to Yuki while he had raised his hands up at the drops, twist, and turns. There were so many things Yuki himself was enjoying! Even then, keeping her happy was his priority. The Big O was the last thing on their list to finish the night.

"Hey, Yuki."

"Hm?"

"Do you ever worry about the future?"

Yuki chuckles. It was a common question that always comes out at random times like this from nowhere, "Not really. I never even thought about it. What say you? Do you have anything set for the future?"

"Well, allowing our voice banks for universal use, we get paid enough to be rich. The only thing I can think of is staying and taking care of the family and most of all, keep going out with the guy I like," Miku had quickly changed expressions. Were those tears? She did look sad. Yuki didn't know what to say, all he did was listen. She continues, "_Demo…_ When you found Haku, my friend, and the way the twins described you and her together, I felt devastated. Not only do I want to keep Haku as my friend, but I don't want to lose you because of her…better features."

Miku's last sentence had made Yuki shake his head, "The measurements of a woman mostly stimulates a man's mind. Relationships aren't a test of physical or mental capability between two people, it's a test of heart and what said heart really wants. I think this is where the term 'soul mate' comes in."

"I never thought you knew so much about relationships and love," Miku giggles. Yuki was glad she was happy again.

"Call me creepy, but I observed other couples and their body language. That's where I got my conclusion. Did I make it comprehensive, my Teal Rose?

"_Hai. Arigato, _Yuki," Miku had leaned in and gave a peck to Yuki's cheek. Placing her head on his chest, she starts sleeping, while they were still on the ferris wheel. Yuki smiles at the sleeping girl and a few lines from Lee Brotherton's Dreams of an Absolution had caught his voice

_In the nightlight, do you see what you dream?_

_All your troubles, are they all what they seem?_

_Look around you, then you may realize_

_All the preachers, all with their lies_

_And I might know of our future,_

_But then you still control the past._

_Only you know if you'll be together,_

_Only you know if we shall last._

Yuki had returned Miku's kiss with his own peck on her head, soon resulting in her smile. Yuki then contacts Luka, "Hello, Onee-san? Yes, we're done with Tokyo Dome City today. Yeah, we need you to pick us up. _Hai, _she's sleeping. _Arigato, _Onee-san. See you soon."

Luka had arrived by taxi at the entrance. Her smile came from Yuki holding the sleeping Miku, "She knocked herself out, didn't she. Huh? What happened to your arm?"

"I had protected Miku from three thugs with an excuse for a gang. I won't let anything hostile near my Teal Rose."

"Teal Rose? Sounds like a good nickname. You're like her guardian angel."

"My role is to provide Miku with anything she desires. Nothing more, nothing less."

Luka giggles, "Why can't all guys be like you, Yuki?"

"Everyone's different. What did you expect?"

Miku wakes up on the couch while Yuki used himself as her pillow. It was one o'clock in the morning…

"Ohayo, Miku. You're a little early on waking up. Feel better?"

"Yes, but please stay here a little longer. At least…until later morning…" She passes out once more, leaving Yuki to sleep alongside her.

* * *

I might feel funny after this, no idea why, but the next update will be Haku's turn!


	6. Dec10-Haku's Turn

I had almost completely forgotten about this chapter. Shame on me. Enjoy!

* * *

December 10-Haku's Turn

Haku sighs. She didn't like that Yuki replied he had plans two days ago. She shakes her head, "Oh, Yuki. How am I gonna confirm this feeling for you if you're somewhere else?" Haku has never been this worried, not even for herself. She contacts Yuki.

"Oh, Haku. Perfect timing, I was gonna call you."

"You… You were?" She stammered. His reply caught her off guard

"_Hai. _I wanted to ask you to accompany me and Luka-nee on my Christmas shopping spree. Of course you and she will have to sit aside while I search alone so you won't get funny ideas, but it would be nice if you were there."

"Been a while since I last saw Luka… Oh well. Why not, I'll go with you," Haku sends her address to Yuki.

"Alright. I'll pick you up somewhere around twelve, 'kay?"

"Yep, I'll be waiting," Haku goes decide on her outfit. Unlike guys, apparently girls take everything more to heart, especially make-up and clothing. She shrugs and just dresses in her usual purple and grey clothes, covered by a lavender jacket. Yuki was the only thing on her mind, then a knock came on her door.

"Haku? You here?" That was quick. Yuki had come in a mix of cyan and white clothing, without his trench coat, no less. It was only a total of fifteen minutes since Haku washed up and dressed. So much for checking the time. The door opened and Luka, behind Yuki, smiles.

"Long time, no see, Haku."

"Yuki, Luka-san…"

Haku and Luka seeing each other again had given them other thoughts. Luka knows what Yuki's really like, and it might not be so bad if Yuki were with Miku and Haku together instead of leaving one happy and one sorrowful. Luka just hopes that Miku and Haku can still accept each other like before Yuki came into play. The boy will also have to do his part in having them get along. The expression on his face had said he was ready for anything.

"Are we ready to leave?"

Haku nods, "Yeah, let's-"

"Go on ahead, Yuki."

"_Doshita no, _Onee-san?"

"Girly stuff, you don't want to know."

"I understand. I'll be waiting outside."

"Now, Haku." Luka turns to the other.

"_N-Nani?_"

"You sounded pretty sincere when you heard Yuki on the phone."

"Was I on speaker?" Haku turned worried. Did everyone in that house hear her? Luka shook her head no, which gave relief.

"Yuki had told me. I don't suppose you like him?

"I'm surprised I didn't make it obvious, but I do like him…" She was straightforward. Lying to herself and Luka would only arouse trouble.

"Miku is on the same boat as you, far as feelings for Yuki goes. She likes him, too."

"That's not good. I don't want to compete against my friend for a boy."

Luka nods and walks over, "I have something in mind, but it requires full cooperation from you, Miku, and Yuki combined."

Yuki sighs while waiting. He wasn't surprised it took them a long time. He begins a song from the American category while waiting some more.

_Tell me what you did to me,_

_Just air beneath my feet,_

_Didn't even notice we were miles above the ground._

_I'm not afraid of heights,_

_We crashed into the sky,_

_Didn't know that I could feel the way that I do now._

_I'm not asking for an explanation,_

_All I know is that you take me away,_

_And you show me how to fly._

Haku was behind Yuki without him noticing and she recognized the song immediately, David Archuleta's song, Zero Gravity. Yuki stands up and turns to them.

"Finished?"

"_Hai, _lead the way."

Yuki's first choice was back at Akihabara. While he was looking for a gift for Kaito, he was also looking for a certain character that looked like Miku, let alone one of her songs was named after her. What was her name? Oh yeah! Black ✭ Rock Shooter! Yuki had downloaded a game that represented her as the last hope of humanity. He found exactly what he was looking for. A replica of Black ✭ Rock's blade. It was extremely durable, and a very blunt edge like those wooden swords that won't cut anything. Yuki thought it was perfect for Gakupo's next lessons in combat training.

Haku saw his eyes and knew what they meant. He wanted the usable replica, but turns away because family and friends are first. Maybe I should give it as a gift, she thought. She checks her phone from a message. From Luka?

[Come back for the replica later and purchase it for him. I saw the intent in his eyes as well. I know what you're thinking, correct?]

Haku looks at Luka, who was smiling at her. They both nod and go their merry way.

Wandering around the other districts, Yuki finishes his spree right at the first hour, with time for a late lunch.

"I apologize, Luka-nee, Haku-san. I was making you guys do nothing."

"It's fine," Luka smiles, "It was quite amusing, seeing you running around like a chicken with its head cut off." Haku had also gave a small laugh, also finding it funny. Yuki sighs.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up."

"Don't worry, I did the exact same thing, thanks to Miku and Rin."

"Thanks for the assurance, Onee-san."

"Alright, I gotta leave, Yuki. Take care, Haku, and don't forget what I told you."

Haku nods, "I won't. See you later. Hey, Yuki…"

"Hm? What is it?"

"How do you like Japan so far?"

"I love Japan. When I'm with family, even with you and Miku, things here are a lot better than I expected. You and Miku are cute and charming. I love being around you two."

Haku flushed red. Hearing the word "love" from Yuki had got her worked up, tripping over herself and toppling over Yuki.

"Are you alright? You kinda gave out back there."

"Ngh, yeah. I'm alright. Thank…you…" Her body had stopped from getting up due to the gap between her and the boy. The tension steadily increased, both growing warmer and warmer. Sadly for Haku, she didn't take the opportunity present to her. Yuki, however, continued the last song he started.

_The edges fade away,_

_Till there's no more shades of gray,_

_You only have to whisper anything at all._

_You opened up my eyes,_

_You turned my lows to high,_

_And that's the only way that I know how to fall._

_Not gonna analyze and try to fight it,_

_Don't even care if it makes no sense at all,_

'_Cause with you I can fly_

"Have I ever said you sing so perfectly?" Haku helps Yuki up.

"I wouldn't say perfect, but thanks anyway, Haku. I want to hear your voice someday."

"It's a promise," Haku had entwined their pinky fingers together, signifying in an eternal promise.

* * *

So I read the two reviews on here and said Yuki should be with Miku and the other said Yuki and Haku. I wasn't really thinking it would just tip over to one side. I thought it would be Yuki with both. I'm probably just weird, putting someone with multiple relationships. But that's just me. Next chapter will be tomorrow. See you then!


	7. Dec11-Reconciliation

Here's the next bit. Enjoy.

* * *

December 11-Reconciliation

Miku sighs. Yuki had volunteered to help in a cafe, which left her alone. What better time to go find Haku than now?

"Miku? You're here?" Haku was surprised. She didn't expect her at all, let alone finding the address.

"I wanted to talk to you like old times."

"Sure… Come in," Haku moves from the door, "What is it that you wanted to talk about?"

Miku was silent. She hopes not to fight with her friend for one boy, "Yuki."

Haku flushed red instantaneously. Not good. If it's about Yuki, then thin ice is what they're treading on, "W-What about him?

"What do you think of him?" Wrong question, even if it was the only one to mind.

"He's perfect. Anyone would fall for him. I fell for him when I first met him," Haku couldn't control the words from her mouth. Since when was the flat-out truth good in this situation?

"I see, so Luka and the twins were right."

"L-Luka told you?"

"_Hai. _Did she tell you anything?"

"Just something about us and Yuki getting along."

"Exactly."

Both girls yelp at Luka standing at the open door. She had planned this perfectly, even laughing at Miku and Haku's scared faces, "There may be fourteen days left, but that's a relatively short time. You girls want to be with Yuki, and not lose the friendship between you girls, correct?"

"That's a big problem. A rivalry will start."

"Why do we girls always have this kind of problem?" Luka mutters and sighs, "Listen to me carefully, then. Haku had said I formed a plan. I've seen the way he's looked at you two, and there was desire for both of you. Today is really simple, both of you hang out today like before and accept each other more than you have in the past. You girls are the only ones who can determine when you're ready for the next step."

Yuki takes a deep breath. Everyone wanted to be served by him, for he was the waiter of a small cafe. Would there be any breaks for him at all? Two girls had called for him, and he answers like he was a butler, "Is there anything of need, miladies?"

"You don't know us?" The girl in light blue spoke. The blonde girl had looked through the menu.

"I don't believe I do. Would you please enlighten me?"

"I'm Aoki Lapis, and she's Vocaloid IA, AKA Aria on the Planetes. Most people call her Aria, though."

"I see now," Yuki didn't recognize them until the names clicked in his memory as sister Vocaloids, "Nice to meet you, Aoki-nee, Aria-nee."

"So charming," Aria replied, "Is it possible for you to take a stroll with us?"

"I'd like to, but I can't leave right now. Some other time, 'kay?" Yuki then hears someone call for him.

"Someone's here to talk with you!"

"_Hai! _I'm coming! See you later."

Yuki had came and found a bit of surprise to Kaito at the back entrance. The dark blue Vocaloid smiled, "How's work?"

"It's crazy out there. Some people must have heard I was working here and spread the word."

"Sounds busy. Here," Kaito had held out two star-shaped glass pieces. The Wayfinders from Kingdom Hearts, one green, one orange-brown color. Yuki was wide-eyed.

"Wayfinders? You bought these?"

"Not exactly. A guy had extras and he was giving them out to people. And two of them came at me. I thought you might have a better use for them."

"_Arigato gozaimasu!_" Yuki gladly takes the stained glass charms. He immediately thought of Miku and Haku, maybe they would like these.

"How's it with Miku?"

"Steadily rising. I think Haku has the same idea. There might be a problem, I don't know."

"Ever thought of a love triangle?"

Yuki hadn't heard something like that, "Love triangle?"

"It's when two people have a similar relationship with the third person. In other words, Miku likes you and so does Haku, if that's correct."

"Oh yeah." Yuki chuckles.

"_Nani?_"

"Haku flushed red and flustered when I mentioned the word 'love' when I had said it was fun being around them. I failed to realize that she started to have interest before now."

"Ah, I see. Well, I gotta get going. Have fun with your love life."

Yuki had a thought. A love triangle, eh? Miku and Haku did say that they were friends with each other, and they both like him. Yuki wants to see if the Wayfinders have a mysterious power of keeping that friendship together. Luka's plan had become his goal, to bring all three of them together. Yuki goes back to the front of the house and finds Miku and Haku exhausted at a nearby table. How long were they out for? What did they do? Did they compete? Yuki stops for a moment, realizing his thoughts are overprotective. It was six P.M., three hours since he left. Concern still ran through his head.

"What exactly did you two do, breathing heavily like this? You're really worn out…"

"We set aside…everything…and enjoyed our touch…with youth," Miku speaks with difficulty, "We went almost everywhere, strengthening our friendship."

"Jeez. Go to the ladies' room and try to freshen up. The only thing you girls are displaying is looking like a hot mess."

"Good idea."

Yuki shakes his head, but smiles. A stronger bond is what he wants from both of them. That means one step closer, "What would they do without me? And I without them," He continues the Dreams of an Absolution.

_In the nightlight, do you still your pain?_

_For the valor you waited, it never came._

_If you were able, would you go change the past,_

_To mend a faux pas with one last chance?_

_And I might know of our future,_

_But then you still control the past._

_Only you know if you'll be together tonight._

Yuki smiles as they come back, "You two are lucky. I was about to leave."

"_Yuki, baka. _You tease!" Miku taps his head.

"Actually, I wouldn't leave without giving you guys something first."

Haku blushed, "You have…something for us? How… How sweet."

"I was given these," Yuki turns to Haku and places an orange-brownish star charm in her hand, and Miku the green charm, "and was told I could find a use for these. I have found a use for them. For both of you."

Miku smiles and speaks softly, near speechless, "_Demo, _what of you?"

"I don't necessarily need one just yet. Even if it wasn't long, I just want you girls to have these and accept them as a token of gratitude, for being there for me. I also want these to serve as a reminder of the friendship you share with each other."

Haku and Miku look at their Wayfinders, "Yuki…"

"Promise me you two will never separate from each other. I like it when it's all three of us together." Yuki's words had made them smile to each other.

"We promise, for you."

* * *

So, yeah. Even if I think I did well, I'm having a hard time for the next segment. Expect one dec.14 at most.


	8. Dec14-Out of Patience

Remember how I put classic and other musical pieces on keyboard in the first chapter? I had forgot about it and made this.

* * *

December 14- Out of Patience

Haku stared at the Wayfinder that was given to her, smiling, "Oh Yuki, she and I are one step closer to you. I hope Miku feels the same way."

"Who?"

Haku was scared out of her wits. She thought of who it was, then took a deep breath in extreme relief, "Neru, don't scare me like that…"

"Again," Neru clicks on her phone while speaking, "Who's the lucky boy?"

"A new vocaloid. Yuki Izayoi."

"No wonder why you're so in love. So…?"

"So…what?"

"Have you confessed to him yet?"

"N-No! How could I do that now?"

"Wow, your flushed face is off the charts. Anyway, call him."

"_Iie_! Not now!"

"_Arigato gozaimasu, _Luka-nee," Yuki happily takes breakfast. Right now, he was just another kid with a lot of energy that made everyone smile. Miku had held her green charm while eating and Luka noticed soon.

"Who gave that to you?" Luka had asked.

"Yuki did, and with words to live by."

"What did he say?"

"Haku and I should treasure our friendship and never separate."

"I see," Luka giggles, "So Haku had received one as well."

"_Hai, _I gave one to each of them. Miku got green and Haku with orange," Yuki checks his phone and a message from his creator had shown up.

[Your package has been sent. Should be there by now. Have fun with it!]

"Alright!"

"_Nani_?"

"My keyboards have finally come in! I can play musical pieces now! See everyone later, I gotta get to the post office!" Yuki left right after dressing in semi-casual clothes. Lyrics caught his voice.

_C'mon and light the fuse, he's a rocket and he's ready to go_

'_Cause now the countdown has started and he's ready to blow._

_He's got the dope sounds pumpin' in his stereo_

_Kickin' ass fast, puttin' on a show._

_Go on and get yourself together, there's no time to rest_

_And if you put the time in, he'll put you to the test._

_He's like a running man, in his world more is less_

_And if you wanna test him, best bring your best._

_Don't make me spell it out, bring your best!_

He had sang through his whole train ride and gained more attention of the crowd. A smile crept up his face as one approaches, "I kinda thought you would follow me, Miku."

A nervous laugh was made, "I guess I can't leave you be. Are you mad?"

"No, I'm fine with that. Besides, I can only think of your and Haku's reaction when I play my instrument. I wouldn't be surprised if you have high expectations."

"Probably just as great as your voice."

"One can find out, right? We're here." There was a lengthy, medium width box ready for him from Crypton. His personal color was on the tape, who would be a fool to not know it was for him? Yuki could just imagine the flow of his fingertips on the keys, the sounds mixing into a wonderful melody right before everybody's eyes, oh the possibilities and decisions. His eagerness had given off a motivational aura that had moved Miku. Once he set up the keyboards, he sets some instrument pieces on auto and plays the others, recreating T.M. Revolution's Resonance, the opening song for the Soul Eater anime.

_Tsunaida tamashii no hi ga_

_Mune wo sasu nara,_

_Kotoba yori motto tsuyoi hibiki ga_

_Ima kikoeru ka?_

_Roku ni me mo awasazu_

_Unmei ni made karandeku_

_Yukisaki moro kabutteru_

_Kuenai yoru wa hashire!_

_Fukaoi shisugita mabushisa ga_

_Warui yume ni tsuzute mo._

_Tsunaida tamashii no hi ga_

_Mune wo sasu nara,_

_Kotoba yori motto tsuyoi hibiki ga_

_Ima kikoeru ka?_

_Deatta wake wa dou datte ii_

_Mikitsukerarete_

_Fureta shunkan no kizu no fun dake_

_Tashika ni nareru_

Miku had blushed and muttered out three words that Yuki couldn't catch.

"Come again?"

"_N-Nani mo!_" That was close, Miku thought, I can't tell him yet. It's too early.

"If you say so," Yuki smiles. What was she trying to say? Shaking the thought off, he has Miku follow him back home, checking behind himself once in a while. His face turned a little warm as he saw her with the Wayfinder at her heart.

"Y-Yuki!" Haku had found them, Neru walking behind her.

"So this is the lucky boy?" Neru checks him from top to bottom and nods, "Opposites really do attract. You outdid yourself this time, Haku."

"Um… Who are you?"

"Akita Neru. You can say I'm Haku's sister derivative of Miku. Did she tell you of her dreams about you and her, with juicy details? She told me."

Haku's flushed face was extreme and smacks Neru on the head while Yuki was confused, "_B-Baka!_ I never told you any of my dreams, let alone anything to you at all!"

Neru bursts out laughing. She found hilarity within her mischief, "If you had told him already, I wouldn't have to joke like this." She wipes any tears from laughing so hard.

Yuki shakes his head. That was a very terrible joke, "Didn't look like you were joking, Neru-san. You also had me going for a second."

"Allow me your contact info."

"_Doshite_?"

"So I can keep track of you and Haku," Neru leans to whisper in his ear, "I may not look it, but if you break Haku's heart, I'll break you, let alone never forgive you."

Great, Yuki feared, another one who can beat me into next week. This love triangle Kaito mentioned is no longer becoming an option, even if it is working well up to that point. Then Neru just smiles as if nothing had happened.

"Well, gotta go. See ya, Haku, Miku-san, Yuki-san."

"_Naze, _Neru-san… I'm really sorry for putting you through that."

Yuki embraces Haku, "I promised myself and through those Wayfinders to keep my Lavender and Teal Flowers happy, no matter what hardship or obstacle. If I fail, not only is there consequence from Luka and Neru, but I'll have my own regrets mixed in. Now that you're here, Haku, listen to this." Yuki turns to the keyboards and collaborates them to help play the Trans Siberian Orchestra's Wizards in Winter. His hands were as though they were flying through the keys. No one has seen him so fast to keep up every instrumental rhythm. The orchestra pieces were definitely his hobby. Once the big finish had come, everyone in a giant crowd had gave a huge applause. He replied, "This is so much fun!"

"How perfect can you be," Haku blushed as she put her hands to her cheeks, creating a sigh of delight.

"Is that how your heart feels as well? What does it say?" Yuki smiles. Too soon, Haku thought.

"I…I can't say for sure."

"When you're ready to let out your emotion, just tell someone."

Later, Yuki's back home, Miku sleeping with her head on his lap. Haku was on his right side, also sleeping.

Luka sighs. Just as planned so far, she thought, "They're getting closer to you everyday, and now they try to pass out on you. How will you sleep yourself? There has to be some thoughts running through your head."

"I'll just keep comforting them."

"I'm glad you're able to tend to them both."

"It's funny. I feel as if I can't have one without the other. It's just not possible for me." Yuki smiles, "Could I have found what I'm looking for from these girls?"

"_Doshite? _What happened?"

"My interest in Miku and Haku has turned to love."

"Will you confess to them?"

"My time hasn't come to say that yet," Yuki shakes no, "Also keep note I'm not like you people."

"Then when will you tell them?"

"_Gomennasai, _Luka-nee. I can't even tell you when that will happen."

Luka nods, "I trust you'll tell them soon. They might be worked up and happy if you told them on Christmas day or New Years."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Goodnight, Yuki," Luka shuts the light off and leaves Yuki alone. The boy seems to have everything under control. She hears a chorus catch Yuki's voice before drifting to he bed.

'_Cause every night I will save your life,_

_And every night I will be with you._

'_Cause every night I still lay awake,_

_And I dream of an absolution_

'_Cause every night I will make it right,_

_And every night I will come to you._

_But every night it just stays the same_

_In my dream of an absolution_

"_Osayumi, _Miku, Haku," Yuki pecks their heads before drifting to sleep.

* * *

I might be rushing this story a bit. I thought I had solved that problem, but I guess not. Next chapter will be posted Dec.18.


	9. Dec18-Language of Flowers

Nearing Christmas, I'm so excited! I made surprises once the Christmas day and New Years day come around. For now, happy reading!

* * *

December 18- Language of Flowers

"Luka-nee," Yuki called out, "I have a bit of a problem…"

"Is it about Miku and Haku again?"

"Sort of. I had recently found out that when you give flowers to someone, you can further extend your emotion into them by quality and quantity and deepen one's bond. Is that true?"

"It works most of the time if they like it that way. _Doshite?_"

"Just wondering if it was possible in my situation."

"There's a book about the Victorian language of flowers. If there's any missing details, or you don't have an understanding, then give me a call or text and I'll look it up for you."

"Got it. _Arigato, _Luka-nee. Now, I gotta go and give my opinion on 'their' choice of clothes."

Luka raises an eyebrow, "Oh? Sounds like your word is important, no matter how bad it sounds without it. Don't let them down. I'm sure they want to look good and cute in your eyes."

"_Hai hai!_" Yuki turns pink, "I get it! See you soon."

Miku and Haku had waited at the station for Yuki, who was late. Miku pouts at him.

"You're not supposed to keep us waiting! What were you doing?"

"Talking with Luka-nee on a certain item. _Gomen._"

"Quickly now," Haku grabs one of his arms and Miku with the other. Yuki's confused.

"Why quickly?" It was only morning, so what's the rush for? Yuki was glad to convince them to let him grab the book he was searching for. The girls had wondered why, but couldn't come up with a conclusion. The Shibuya district is reached and the girls' shopping starts.

Miku and Haku smiled while looking at the winter selections. Yuki was just shaking his head, finding possibilities of the mischief they might cause.

"Haku! Over here!" Miku had found an armband with a checkered pattern. Looking over to Yuki, a common idea passes, "Yuki, put this on!"

"Is it really necessary to try on an armband?"

"Yes!" The girls' voices combined and boomed throughout the store, the stares made Yuki uncomfortable. The boy couldn't say anything. Weren't we here for them, he thought. He sighs and the armband had fit snug around his right arm.

"What do you think?"

Miku nods in approval, "I think it works."

Haku agrees, "I think it's cute, even if it's just an accessory."

"I honestly don't see how it matches," Yuki sighs. While the girls' were in the dressing rooms, He reads the rose section of his flower book, "One rose is utmost devotion? Alrighty then."

"Yuki, what do you think?"

Warm blood flows through the boy's cheeks as Miku came out in a blue dress-like garment. The way she looked, Yuki would die from her beauty.

"It looks good."

"Liar," Miku pouts.

"Huh?"

"Your face is honest, but your words aren't. What are you thinking in that head of yours?"

"_Kawaii,_" Yuki mutters.

"Speak up?"

"_Kawaii…"_

Miku smiles while blushing. I'll take this one, she thought, "Come on Haku! Your turn!"

"_Iie!_ I don't want to!"

"Oh boy…" Yuki shakes his head.

The boy hadn't known what made Haku so uneasy. The only change she made was switching shirts with a plaid one. Even if it was an upper garment, she was worried of what Yuki might think.

"It's nice. I never knew plaid would support you, Haku."

"_A-Arigato."_

"Now, Yuki. Look here!" Miku had come back in a blue shirt and blue jeans, "I'm a nekomata!"

Yuki then notices the teal colored cat ears on Miku, Where did they come from? His blush was so red, he was about to pass out. What didn't help is that Miku was fussing with Haku, trying to put white cat ears on her, "And Haku will also be a cat girl! How do you like us now, _nya?_"

"I need a tissue…"

"_Doshita no?_"

"I was trying to stay clean and innocent around you guys. _Demo,"_ Yuki reveals his bleeding nose, "Now look what happened."

Miku laughs at the sight while Haku was even more embarrassed, "Yuki's such a pervert! I had also thought you were sweet and innocent. Now you're just sweet to our tastes. I wonder if they made robotic animal tails to react on your emotion and mind set."

"Are you trying to push my limit?" Yuki replies to a joyful face. Inside the girl was total mischief.

"Not everyone is pure forever," Miku giggles, "It was gonna turn out that way anyhow, _nya!_"

"You're evil…"

"_Gomen, _Yuki. I've been a bad kitty," Miku purrs perfectly, which kept Yuki's blush out longer. What had gotten into her? This was not helping him in the slightest.

"Flowers," The boy had said.

"What about them?"

"You both should have a flower in your hair." He suggested.

Once Miku and Haku had finished purchases, Yuki had found a flower shop, exports and natural flowers alike caking the stand. For Miku, he had placed a white camellia flower near her right twintail. A lavender rose is placed with Haku. The boy was speechless. He had read a white camellia had meant adoration, perfection, loveliness. It had fit Miku in every way. Haku's lavender rose meant a lot of things. Yuki had used its enchantment meaning.

"My, you chose good blooms for these pretty girls," The salesman spoke, "You're a lucky young man. I'll give those bouquets to you half price."

Yuki smiles, "_Arigato gozaimasu_."

Luka waits again for the trio's arrival. She hadn't expected the flowers, though, creating silence within the room, "Yuki, you picked those out for them?"

The boy grins while scratching the back of his head, "I had found those flowers and thought it matched them perfectly, representing what I found from Miku and Haku."

"That book must've helped you a lot then," Luka was impressed with his work, "So, is everything done?"

"Yes."

"Good. I know we're late on this, but for the next few days, I need help with the decorations."

"Actually, Luka-san," Haku interrupted, "I gotta go home and check in with Neru. May I help tomorrow?"

"Of course. As long as you're here before Christmas day," Luka waves to Haku as she leaves the household. Miku then turns to Luka.

"You said Yuki had help from that book he borrowed?"

Yuki heads for his room, "I sense girl talk, so I'll be in here."

Luka chuckles, "Yuki, Yuki, Yuki. Yes. He had help from a book on flowers."

"Do you know what our flowers mean?"

"Yuki picked the white camellia for you, right? That flower usually means adoration, perfection, loveliness, or a combination of all three. That represents what you are to him. For Haku and the lavender rose, there are many meanings behind it. that color means enchantment or love at first sight. It also has a relation to the fabled blue rose, which means unattainable. It could also show the expression of the first flush of love. He used the camellia and the rose as your matches because he feels it has equal affection for both of you."

"That means…"

Luka nods, "I think he loves both of you very much. My conclusion is that if he can't have one of you, he won't have anyone at all," Luka's words had made Miku form tears, which the reason might be known, "You okay?"

"I've never been so happy!" Miku was in tears of joy. Luka was right, "Your plan works!"

"_Demo, _there's Christmas and New Years. I don't know if you think both days have equal romantics for you and Haku, but discuss it with her and find out your actions and when you two will confess."

"_Hai. Arigato, _Luka-nee."

* * *

End of day 18. I'll get Christmas Day up as soon as everything is done on that day, which means it won't be up until at least that afternoon. See you then!


	10. Dec25-A Lovely Snowy Christmas

I meant to update this before twelve AM, but it didn't work out. Read and find out who confesses first, though I think I made it a little obvious in the last chapter.

* * *

December 25- A Lovely Snowy Christmas

Yuki had woken up to the Christmas decorations set up in his room. The lights had blended into a perfect mixture of the Christmas spirit. He had found the silence outside his bedroom a little weird, though. Usually, everyone is up and running before he was. Opening the shades and the window, his room lights up instantly while he watches the steady snowfall. A slight knock is heard on his door.

"_Ohayo_, Yuki, and Merry Christmas," Luka catches Yuki in a warm embrace. He was left with no choice but to smile back.

"Merry Christmas, Luka-nee. Are the others awake?"

"Meiko is. Everyone is probably asleep."

"Yuki!" Meiko called, "Merry Christmas! Here you go!"

"Already?" A confused Yuki looks over to the tree, "I thought I'd wait until everyone was up."

"This is your first Christmas, correct? We have to make it special for you! Your gifts will come at you one by one as the day progresses.

Yuki receives the gift with confusion still active. Two CDs were unwrapped from its paper and ribbon. One had no cover, which the disk was labelled Vocaloid Mix. The other was a CD from North America. The group was called the New Kids On The Block, and Yuki saw it was the album called Ten, "Sweet. A start to a new music shelf."

"I was told you were bilingual like Luka, so why not songs from us AND from the America? The foreign tourists might get a kick out of you singing a song from their country."

"It's wonderful. _Arigato gozaimasu_, Meiko-nee," Yuki smiles. he then receives a text on his phone. Aria had used Aoki's phone.

[I want you to have something from me and Aoki. Come to the usual cafe when you get a chance.

From, Aria]

Yuki then catches attention to the food in the kitchen. His mouth watered, "I smell omuraisu, my favorite…"

"There's also bacon and maple sausage waiting if you want some. Go ahead and dig in. It will be a while before the other bums wake up," Luka laughs with Meiko, "Besides, you're gonna be everywhere today. We'll wait until you get home to open what you gave us."

"I'd appreciate that."

Yuki had left to find Aria and Aoki at the cafe. Few people were there because of today's holiday.

"_Ohayo, _Master Yuki," Aoki smiled. The boy said nothing as he saw her in a maid outfit. Yuki flushed instantly. He didn't know she had worked here. Aoki shakes her head, "Should have told you I work here, huh, Yuki-chan? I do work here, started a few months ago."

Aria smiles as Yuki is lead to her table, "Glad you could make it, Yuki-nii. Liked the surprise Aoki gave you?"

"_Hai hai!_ I didn't know she worked. Anyway, I left right after eating. I'm not late am I?"

"A little bit, we got here fifteen minutes ago. Want something to drink?"

"Caramel macchiato, if possible. I'm actually quite glad you contacted me. Either way, I was gonna find out where to meet the two of you."

Aoki giggles, "Sounds like we got two birds with one stone."

"Arigato, Aoki-nee," Yuki sips his drink. They know he's on a schedule, therefore, going straight to the point.

"We know you're gonna be busy today, so we'll just give you these," Aria reveals two small boxes, one from Aoki and the other from Aria.

"_Arigato. _How thoughtful," The smaller box came first, which showed the latest Ipod generation when revealed. Clicking a button, a message appears in the wallpaper of the screen.

[Preloaded with mine and Aria's songs. Hope you have a magical Christmas! Aoki]

"Alright. Just need to use the house computer and transfer my CDs into it," The next box in opened and Yuki chuckles, "I think I'm the only one to find headphones wrapped in a scarf a little funny. It's all great. I appreciate it."

Aria returns Yuki's embrace. Aoki does the same and they open their given presents.

"A bracelet of my matching gemstone, how pretty."

"I also find it pleasant," Aria agrees.

Yuki nods with a grin. He chose the right gift. Finishing his coffee, he waves good bye to the two and goes back home. This time, Rin and Len are awake.

"Onii-chan! You're back!" Rin was almost climbing on top of the boy. Len pulls Rin off of him.

"You're late for lunch. One o'clock."

"_Gomen,_ I'm gonna have to go back out again due to Haku living somewhere else."

"At least open your present after some onigiri."

Yuki went off on his portion of his meal like he did the omuraisu. He ate more than intended so he could get to Haku's house and back. The box is opened and a black star of obsidian was on a necklace. Everything he receives makes him bear the same smile, "It's another perfect gift. _Arigato,_ Nii-san, Nee-san," Waving good bye again, he leaves to meet with Kaito and Gakupo at the park area. One box held both surprises from them to Yuki.

"A coffee maker, that's great," the boy proceeds, "And a cookbook. It's like you guys can read my mind."

Kaito answers, "So you _do _like coffee. Only you and Luka drink it, surprisingly enough. It also includes some small packs of cream."

Gakupo nods, "The cookbook was my conclusion of your fascination with food. It will help with hand-eye coordination as well, so it might help with the next few lessons."

"I can't thank everyone enough," Yuki wipes off that single tear he had.

"Go on. We're sure Haku's waiting for you."

"_Sayonara, _Kaito-nii, Gakupo-nii," Yuki hates to leave from his family, but he also had to reach everyone he knows today. His excitement grew as he had met everyone so far. The last on his list were Haku, Luka, and Miku. Reaching Haku's door, Yuki is hit on his head by her.

"_Yuki no baka!_ I thought you would come to me first!"

"You're hitting me just because I'm saving the best for last? Jeez, how mad are you?"

Haku blushes at the realization, "Let's just go back to your place. We gotta meet up with Luka and Miku," She grabs his hand and rushes. Has this holiday gotten to her? Once they got back home, Yuki had nothing but a gift from Luka in front of him. Yuki says his thanks and carefully unwraps the paper. Inside revealed a DVD and a Manga. He immediately thought that Luka looked over his shoulder from the times he was reading about mytholigical creatures.

Luka smiles, "I thought Dance in the Vampire Bund and the Rosario+Vampire stuff were perfect to what you were reading on the Net."

"So you were looking over my shoulder! Luka-nee, you sneak! Wait a minute, where's Haku and Miku? What's with the big Christmas box?"

Everyone backs away from Yuki and the area. He didn't understand what was going on. At he saw Haku in the kitchen for water. It was then the box flew open and Miku pinned Yuki to the ground. She was in a Santa outfit with the cat ears from the other day. Everyone laughed at Yuki's startled face and made one comment.

"A Cristmas nekomata for Yuki!"

Miku shakes her head, "I knew it. You've become really perverted."

"It's not like that!" Yuki protested.

"_Doshite, _Neru," Haku sighs, "Apparently, Neru has a problem and she needs my help, _gomen, _Yuki. Enjoy the rest of your day."

"As long as I saw you today, then I'm fine," He's the given the last gift, from Miku and Haku together. It looked big enough to hold a staff of some sort, but Yuki had got the wrong idea. It was the replica of Black ✭ Rock Shooter's blade. Around the hilt was a blue Wayfinder. The tears from Yuki's eyes made him look like a child.

"_Doshita no?_" Miku asked.

"You and Haku," He sniffles, "Went out of your ways to bring me these. I'm so happy. I know I'm crying. _Demo, arigato, _Miku."

"No need to get emotional over it, _Yuki no baka._"

Later, after the dinner meal, Yuki went up to the second floor of the porch, gazing at the stars. He thought today was the best day of his life, regardless of only being here a few weeks.

"Oh, hey, Miku. I still can't apologize enough for my display earlier."

"It's alright," Miku blushes, "I still have one more thing to give you…"

"_Nani?_"

"I've only known you a little less than a month, and you see me as your sister…"

"We're both Vocaloids, correct? Are we not siblings?"

"_Hai… Demo… _Could you instead…see me as a woman rather than your sister?"

Yuki was in a little bit of surprise.

"I…I love you, Yuki Izayoi!"

The boy recollects himself. Miku was always so cheerful, but due to this one sentence she had spoken, it was said with a nervous feeling. Yuki has a hard time figuring if it's irony or coincidence to what he and Luka were talking about the other day. Miku is wrapped in a warm embrace, which Yuki makes eye contact and a short gap between them. Timing could never be more perfect. The holiday spirit, the night sky, nothing else would be greater.

"Took you long enough."

"Say again?"

"I wanted to see if you felt that way, so I waited. If you didn't, then my efforts to hold my emotion back would have been for naught."

"Yuki…" Miku was speechless, how long had he held back for?

"I love you too, Hatsune Miku."

The remaining inches from their lips had closed, disappeared to make a passionate kiss. This was the start of something bigger to bring forth.

* * *

Another chapter done, I'm nearing the end of this story, and I might have started a new story by now. See you next year for the last chapter!


	11. New Years-The Other Promise

My Last Chapter. Happy New Years to everyone!

* * *

New Years-The Other Promise

Yuki was exhausted from running around after Christmas, mostly because of volunteering and Gakupo's lessons. He took naps every afternoon as a rest break. Funny enough, Miku kept pulling on him everytime he did so.

"Yuki! Wake up! We still have to meet up with Haku so we can go to the New Years festival!"

"_Hai hai," _Yuki was still half asleep, "We have time before then."

"Fine," Miku tucks her hair back to lean in and kiss Yuki. Not once did she try this before, but it had worked.

"You should do that often," Yuki smiled.

"That's all I had to do? _Yuki no baka…"_

"You're the one who's kissing an 'idiot' like me. Come on, time to meet up with Haku." Yuki had changed into all snow white garments, with his favorite trench coat.

Miku placed her kimono in a bag so she can change at Haku's place. They were a little early to arrive, but Haku had looked relieved regardless.

"Thanks goodness you're both here," Haku had said, "I thought I would have to stay home."

"Don't say that. If you two weren't going then I wouldn't have either."

"Um… Could you…go to another room?"

"Oh, _Gomen, _I'll be waiting."

Miku speaks, "You won't get a special chance like this until next year. Have you decided to say your part today?"

"But you just confessed on the twenty-fifth, right? That puts me in a bit of nervousness."

"Okay, what if he confesses to you first?"

"I…I don't-"

"Come on," Miku grabs Haku's kimono and tries to force it onto the woman, resulting a bit of screaming as part of her resistance.

"Alright, alright! I can dress myself! _Demo, _I can't make any guarantees on a confession."

Yuki is called back in and stops immediately. Haku was in a pink kimono with red flower designs. Miku had herself in a grey kimono, also with red flower designs. The lavender rose and white camellia were in their hair respectively. Beautiful beyond measure, he thought, "Shall we leave for the Meiji Shrine?"

The Meiji Shrine is one of the areas for one of the New Years Festivals, which this one is in Shibuya district of Tokyo. As mentioned, this was Yuki's first festival, so Miku and Haku had made it their goal to make this festival visit a memorable one. Miku described the different games like goldfish scooping, water balloon yo-yo, and other activities, though some sounded more suitable for summer events. Haku had told him of the different foods, the fireworks, etc. Yuki didn't look the part, but he was excited.

[8:30 PM]

Reaching the Meiji Shrine, There was a short line to enter. Usually everyone would immediately enter, but something's going on at the entrance.

"Congratulations!" A guy spoke to Yuki's group, "You are our fifth hundredth visitors! Enjoy free food and half priced games and activities through your stay!"

"This is different, let alone surprising. _Arigato gozaimasu._"

"I'm glad to have eaten light then!" Miku had stars in her eyes, moved by the special privilege they had received. Haku's face flushes red as her stomach had agreed with Miku. All Yuki could do was shake his head.

"Go on, it's free, after all."

[10:00 PM]

Miku and Haku deeply breathe, "That was good food."

"I can't believe you can eat that much. Well, I'm glad you made use of it," The boy smiles.

"We saved one last part for later."

Yuki knew they were talking of the cotton candy coming up. He did eat a little here and there, but not to the point of his stomach distending. At least they were settling down a bit.

"Will Yuki Izayoi come to the stage?"

Confusion stirred the boy. There's not supposed to be a stage in a shrine area, is there? He didn't question any further. He just went up as told.

"Hello, Yuki," The announcer greeted, "You came into the world at the first of December, correct?"

"_Hai, _from the last of the November month to this month. Why am I being asked?"

"You're a new Vocaloid! Everyone is ecstatic to see you perform! The ladies will love you, too, if you know what I'm saying."

Yuki chuckled. It was true, he could barely escape some fangirls on some of his free roaming days. He had gave a short briefing of how he liked Japan so far, his function as a video game synthesizer while being the same as the other Vocaloids.

The announcer smiled, "How's about singing a piece before we continue the festivities?"

"Yep. One sec," Yuki's fingers snap and tiny data cubes form around him, materializing his two keyboards. He sets the beats in accordance to a song he just listened to recently and begins singing.

_I hear a voice, hear a voice that I recognize, pulling me closer,_

_Your every word, every word that I hear tonight, is winning me over._

_It's no use running, for what we got coming, you don't have to be afraid._

_We're standing on, standing on, on the edge of grey._

_It starts with a whisper, then a heartbeat, it works its way inside,_

_Until you got me, you're all I hear tonight._

Everyone had loved Yuki's voice and cheered on. Haku sighs and heads to the stage with another microphone. Yuki nods in approval.

-Haku-

_You hit the note, strike a chord, like a symphony, taking me over,_

'_Cause you're the one, you're the one, who can light spark, blow it all open._

-Yuki-

_It's just one reason, for what I'm feeling, I can only hear the truth._

_Call me now! Call me now, yeah, it was always you._

-Haku-

_It starts with a whisper, then a heartbeat, it works its way inside,_

_Until you got me, you're all I hear tonight._

-Yuki-

_It's getting louder, and louder, one voice at a time,_

_Then you softly start to blow my mind._

Miku was happy all the while. She know Haku's one step closer to him. The end of the song was reached and a huge applause boomed through the area.

[11:15 PM]

Yuki had started katanuki, which he develops a picture in a candy mixture. He had made a perfect rose, no detail was missed. Delight went around the stand, catching almost everyone's attention. Some people had thought there was no way that someone could be this perfect in everyway, they were right. There had to be one error with him somewhere. The next thing was a "lottery" game, which had two options, pulling a string or taking a number. Yuki had payed for both options, but had no luck. Miku and Haku had made up for it by getting their own prizes from the same game. Then the countdown starts.

10!

Haku felt as to act quickly, "Yuki."

"_Nani?"_ Yuki replied.

9!

"I've been holding this in for a while," Haku continues while Miku's eyes sparkled.

"Oh?"

8!

"When we first met in the park area, I felt uneasy all the time. When I saw you, I thought and was sure you'd help me."

"Is that so."

7!

"This warm feeling inside me, it showed like it was going to fix me, mentally and physically."

"I'm glad," Yuki smiles.

6!

"I was scared of what you'd think of me. I felt astray, even being around you and Miku. But no more." Haku continued.

5!

"I want to be heard! I'll deal with what's to come later! I love you, Yuki. You pulled me into this warm embrace since our first meeting."

4!

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear from you," Yuki replies.

"Eh?"

3!

"You had said that I helped you out. _Demo, _I don't want to help you out," Yuki's words had silenced Haku.

2!

"I want to give my utmost support and devotion to not only Miku, but to you as well. I love you too, Yowane Haku," Yuki closes their gap and their kiss was made as the fireworks had went off into the sky.

1!

Haku had flushed red after Yuki's move on her, "You stole my first kiss…"

"I had also stolen Miku's, so you're even with her."

"Good," she smiles, "You're our boyfriend now. Be sure to keep up with both of us, you hear?"

"_Hai. _You two promised not to end the friendship between you two," Yuki holds out his Wayfinder, "Now it's my turn to make a promise. Mine is to never leave you or Miku's side, so long as the end of time itself."

Miku and Haku respond by revealing their charms, touching them with Yuki's, "We'll hold you to that."

"Thus, our first and only undying love, together."

[January 1, 9:45]

"Yuki! Wake up! Haku's waiting outside!" Miku had pulled and shook Yuki so he would wake up, but he wouldn't budge.

"I can't" Yuki plays, "I need the kiss of a fair maiden to help me rise and awaken."

"Jeez. _Yuki no baka,_" Miku kisses the boy and instead he drags her down onto the bed, "Ah! Since when were you so needy?"

"You said I'm sweet to your tastes, did you not?" He jumps from the bed, "That's all that matters. I'll just have to do the same with Haku as well," Miku takes his hand and leaves the house. Haku herself smiled and received her kiss. As they kept walking, Miku and Haku stop in front of him.

"Come on. Our lives have just started getting interesting."

Yuki smiles, "Let the world take us to new limits. I'll go wherever my Teal and Lavender Roses take me. I'll follow you to the ends of the earth, no matter the cost."

* * *

I just couldn't stick with one girl in the end, as you can see. I'm debating whether or not to do a Valentine's Day special. What do you guys think? Well, this story is finished. Now I gotta work on unfinished stories. See you!


End file.
